


In Vain I Have Struggled

by PinkPanter



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert's love confessions but it's pride and prejudice, Happy Ending, I just love them, fluff?, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPanter/pseuds/PinkPanter
Summary: Everything is the same but Gilbert's love confession in 3x08 and 3x10 is actually Mr Darcy's quotes from Pride and Prejudice.Pride and Prejudice Au because why not?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	In Vain I Have Struggled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespiritofgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiritofgood/gifts).



The moment he saw her there, smiling, the breeze playing with her hair as it played with the fire behind her, he knew. He was nervous. Nervous because he didn’t know how he felt about her, even less how she felt about him.

“May I speak with you please?” he asked, his voice loud enough so only she could listen. Gilbert helped her down, and she sat down, ready to listen at him. He began to tell her about Winnie, and the conversation with her father.

“Then her father laid it out on a silver platter!” at some point, he had started to pace, and his quiet voice had been growing to the point where he was almost yelling.

“Laid… what out on a platter?” she had a confused look on her face, like he was talking to her in another language.

“The Sorbonne, Paris, the money to do it. My future if I want it!” he stopped pacing, and looked at her “permission… to propose” Anne’s gaze dropped to his feet, and then to the fire burning at her side. He could see the confusion and the suffering in her eyes. “I don’t know what to do” he sighted, turning around so he couldn’t see her.

“You don’t want to be a country doctor” her voice came from behind him, and Gilbert faced Anne again “the Sorbonne… it’s your dream” he came close to her, but she did not look at him “Winifred is lovely, and her parents are supportive” he sat by her side, and she finally looked at him “I don’t understand. What’s holding you back?”

He stared at her, and she stared back. He noticed the worry and the pain that were across her face. “Just… one thing” they were silent a few seconds, looking at each other, until he took a breath and decided to let his thoughts out “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

Anne was in shock. She finally knew he loved her, but she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know until that moment that she felted love for him, and she was about to answer when the rest of the girls - which both of them had forgotten - came and take Anne away to celebrate. Through the mass of dresses, hair and laughs, she was able to look at him one last time, sorrow in both blue and brown eyes. She tried to tell him she loved him too with her eyes, but it was too late. He was gone, and she didn’t have the chance to say Gilbert she loved him too. 

~ / ~

Anne couldn’t believe Winifred's words, even though she had hoped to hear them since a very long time. She rushed through the town, but the building she was looking for seemed to be in another town. When she finally make it to her room, she quickly gathered her things, changed to her boots and left the room in less than 5 minutes. She was clumsily closing the door when she saw him. He was there, at the end of the stairs, heavy breathing and looking at her like she was all he ever wanted. Anne hoped for being all he ever wanted. She came closer to him and left her suitcase on the floor. Slowly, she placed herself in front of him, and looked into his deep brown eyes. After a short pause, he began to speak.

“My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” He said, and Anne could tell he was talking with heart. She smiled, wildly, and kissed him. 

“How curious” she said when they parted, a grin on her face “I felt like Elizabeth and Darcy too, when we were dancing the other day”

Gilbert smiled too. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. “Curious indeed”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this! It's my first fic, and I'm not a English native speaker so feel free to correct me if I made a mistake or comment or leave kudos if you liked it, I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Also, I know "you have bewitched me" part is from the 2005 movie but I love that speech so I added it.


End file.
